Face In the Mirror
by Iliana11
Summary: Scullery maid Gwen remembers events that never happened. Someone wants her dead, so she flees. But Gwen's problems are only the beginning. Something much scarier lies underneath the surface, and Gwen's life or death may decide the fate of the kingdom.
1. Hunted

**A/N: I'm back? Yeah! I'm back! Boys and girls, the fabulous Iliana11 has returned from the depths of college with new inspiration for this story. For those of you who have read all...six chapters of Face in the Mirror, this is a rewrite of that. Why? Because one of my friends gave me a really good idea for this story and I had to run with it. Also, I miss getting reviews. This plot just has too much potential not to write and post, even if I may someday attempt to get it published. (If that happens, say goodbye to updates and perhaps seeing this whole story.) Anyway, read on! I'm back, and better than ever!**

**~Ili**

**P.S. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>The dagger glinted in the sunlight, held high above Gwen's head. Gwen stood there, cowering before the man she had trusted to take her out on a splendid day around the castle. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she sunk to the ground, accepting that her death would soon come. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the edge of the rock wall Roger had cornered her against. Thump thump. Thump thump. Gwen's heart raced violently as she waited for her imminent demise. Nothing.<p>

Gwen opened her eyes and stared at Roger, who was holding his right hand with his left. Madness filled his gray eyes.

"Run! Flee Myrithia if you want to live. Go now!" he barked.

Gwen hesitated, and the dagger leaned ever closer.

"Run!" he shouted, struggling to stop himself from killing Gwen. "I'm so sorry, my lady." He sank to his knees and his face turned bone white. He couldn't resist for much longer. "Run!"

Gwen picked up her skirts and sprinted into the woods without any idea of where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away from Roger, away from the castle, away from the city she'd known her whole life. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, and fear clouded her thoughts. What if Roger was chasing her again? What if he caught her? She wouldn't have a second chance.

Run. That was the only thing she could think of. She wasn't safe yet. Even her own footsteps crunching the leaves beneath her feet frightened her. Everything set Gwen on edge. Demons lurked in the shadows, the trees were monsters, and animals glared at her with malice. Nothing was safe.

Gwen didn't know how far she had run, or how long she had been running. Was she close to Alrich by now?

She looked around, and suddenly saw herself in the path of an arrow ready to be released from a hunter's bow.

"Gwen?"

She immediately fainted.

It was dark when Gwen awoke. A woolen blanket covered her, and a small campfire blazed in front of her. A figure sat on the other side of the fire, eating something that he had just cooked. Gwen instantly prepared to run, but faltered. The figure stood, and rushed to her aid.

"Careful, Gwen," he said, keeping her steady.

Gwen's pulse quickened as she realized who was helping her and her fear returned. "Your Highness!" she exclaimed, pulling away. "I'm so sorry, Prince Milo, I don't mean to intrude. I'll just be on my way."

"Stay here, Gwen. You looked as frightened as a hunted doe. Now, I know you don't feel comfortable around me, but you fainted at the mere sight of me. What's wrong?"

Gwen looked down. She hated talking to Prince Milo. He was so…friendly. He didn't understand the fact that scullery maids did not talk to princes. He shouldn't even know she existed, let alone talk amiably with her. And if he did acknowledge her existence, he would not have been nearly as kind about it. Prince Milo was right. Gwen did not feel comfortable around him. She wrapped the blanket around herself even tighter.

"Gwen, please don't make me order you to talk to me like I did the second time I saw you. I want to understand you and the rest of the castle staff. Maybe it will give me insight into my own castle. But I can't do that if you don't talk to me."

Gwen looked up at him with wide brown eyes. "Roger. Sir Roger tried to kill me. He let me go at the last second, and I don't know why." Gwen stared aimlessly into the fire.

"Oh Gwen…" began Milo.

"Begging your pardon, Your Highness, but I do not need your sympathy or your concern," she said coldly.

Milo pressed his lips together. "Very well then." He hated the fact that Gwen refused to talk to him or trust him at all. It hurt. "Will you go back to the castle?"

"Of course I can't. Roger is there. I have to flee Myrithia. Though I can't help but wonder what you're doing here."

"Then where will you go?" he asked. Silence. "I was hunting, for the record. The game is better around Myrithia. The Border Woods are a neutral zone. I'm allowed to hunt here."

Gwen said nothing. She still refused to look Prince Milo in the eye. "I have no idea where I'll go." She whimpered slightly, realizing that she was alone with nowhere to go.

"You could always, that is, I could," stammered Milo.

Gwen finally looked up at the Prince. "You could what?" she asked. She was skeptical. He had to have some ulterior motives. What if he was her only way of getting help and staying safe?

"I could always find a place for you. I'm the Prince of Alrich. I could help you, if you'd let me," he said pointedly.

"But I could never repay you."

"You don't need to."

Gwen shifted uncomfortably. Her hazel eyes filled with unexpected tears. "That's too much. I can't accept that."

"But that's the nature of a gift," Milo persisted.

Gwen sighed. "Will you answer me one question?"

Milo nodded.

"Why is a prince helping a scullery maid when she doesn't even deserve it?"

Milo ran his hands through his hair. She didn't seem to understand it. "Do you want me to apologize for trying to be a gentleman? I want to be a good prince so I can be a good king someday. I need to respect even the lowest of people if I'm going to be an honorable man."

Milo's behavior astounded Gwen. She tried to think of something to say, but words failed her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Prince Milo offered her a plate of food, and Gwen accepted. She ate, relishing the small meal. It was better than what she got at the castle. She didn't trust Prince Milo. Not fully. But she would accept his rather confusing kindness.

Gwen yawned, feeling exceedingly weary. Her eyes drooped, and she soon fell asleep bye the fireside.

Milo turned away from her and pulled his cloak tighter. Yes, he wanted to be a gentleman. This was what any honorable man would do. But Gwen was also very beautiful. He wanted to get to know her more, in case he ever did find himself interested in her. Telling her that would only make her distrust him more, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Milo stared into the forest and soon fell asleep. However, he soon awoke to hear Gwen crying out in her sleep.

"No! I didn't do anything wrong!" Her brow wrinkled, and drops of sweat and tears formed on her face. Milo rushed over to her.

"Gwen!" he shook her shoulder lightly. "Gwen, wake up!" She continued to thrash in her sleep, and Milo shook her shoulder even more. "Gwen!"

Her eyes snapped open in fear. Gwen shoved Milo away, scooting back from him. "Go away!" Her voice sounded hoarse. Tears rolled down her cheeks like a rainstorm.

"It's okay, Gwen, it's just me. You're safe. I will not let anyone hurt you." Milo offered her his handkerchief.

She took it and wiped her tears. Gwen began to calm down, but she still shook. "I'm okay, Your Highness."

"Nightmares?" he asked.

Gwen nodded. "Yes." That was all Gwen would say about the subject. She refused to look him in the eye.

"You can talk to me about it," he offered.

"Roger was chasing me again. I didn't escape, this time." Her shaking subsided.

That was all Milo needed to know about that. Still, there were a few more things he wondered about. "Gwen, please tell me, why don't you trust nobles?"

"Honestly? In my experience, they don't actually care for anyone but themselves. The way they treat maids like me…let's just say they show absolutely no respect. They've hurt my friends. One nearly beat one of my friends to death because she resisted his advances."

"What happened to her? Was he accused? Convicted?"

"She died, later, in the infirmary. They bandaged her wounds, but they didn't really care for her like they should have. She was just another replaceable scullery maid. The nobleman was never accused. I think some of his friends knew. But they never said anything. No one does. They think of us as, well, pieces of meat, objects they can use and toss out. That's why I couldn't, well, can't bring myself to trust you. I can't see what makes you any different than them."

"Do you trust me, Gwen?" asked Milo. He wished she would. He wanted to check her wrists for bruises, just like the ones he saw on her arms the first week they met. He wanted to make sure that she healed. He wanted to let her know that she was safe with him.

"I don't know."

Silence. Only the snort of Milo's horse filled the night.

Suddenly, Milo looked down and giggled.

"I wish my men fought as hard as you."

Gwen stared at Milo blankly. She wrinkled her brow. "Huh?"

"Listen to yourself. You're cautious, and you don't stop because everything around you is falling to pieces. You would make a good warrior."

Gwen wondered if Prince Milo was losing his head a bit. "I'm no warrior, Your Majesty."

"That doesn't mean you don't have the heart of a warrior. You should probably try and sleep some more, though. We'll want to get an early start to get you to a safe place in Alrich."

Milo moved back to his side of the fire, and Gwen curled up with her blanket once more.

"Goodnight, Gwen."

"Goodnight Your Highness."


	2. Benefactor

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! I'd usually not update this soon, but since it's Thanksgiving, I'll give it to you. :) ****I'm thankful for the opportunity and ability to write, and I thank God that He is letting me use it for His glory. :)**

**P.S. Muppets Movie? AWESOME. **

* * *

><p>Gwen woke the next morning to the scent of venison cooking over the fire. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Milo grinned, and handed her a plate of food.<p>

"It's no breakfast at the castle, but it's food, and you look like you could use it," said Milo.

Gwen ate it eagerly. It wasn't a typical breakfast, but Milo was right, it was food, and it was very good.

Without much word, Milo helped Gwen onto his horse and the two of them set off, Gwen on horse, Milo on foot. Gwen wouldn't admit it, but she felt like royalty atop the Prince's steed. The forest passed before them, lovely and green. Gwen stayed silent, and Milo thought of ways he could possibly start a conversation with such an impossibly quiet girl.

"Are you from Myrithia?" asked Milo.

"Yes, I grew up there with my mother."

"And your father?"

"I never knew him."

"Oh."

Milo's eyes narrowed. He would not lose hope of having a conversation. The trip would take almost the whole day. She couldn't stay silent for that long. But knowing Gwen, maybe she could.

"What is your mother like?"

"Oh, she's my mother," replied Gwen. "She pushes me to do my best, she cares for me, she makes sure that I get to work on time and take my medicine every day."

"Medicine?"

Gwen gasped, and her eyes opened wide. "Oh! My medicine! Your Highness, please take me back to Myrithia! I need my medicine!"

Prince, maid, and horse all stopped. "What medicine? Why do you need it?"

"It keeps me well. Mother says I'd be deathly ill without it! I trust her. I need that medicine!"

"What's it for?"

"I—I don't know, exactly. I just know that I need it," answered Gwen.

Milo placed his hand on his horse and brushed his hand against the rough fur. He then looked up at Gwen, at the sunlight shining behind her. "I propose that I take you to Safreth, and you stay there while I travel back to find your medicine. Does that sound acceptable to you?" he asked.

Gwen nodded hesitantly, and they set off once more, stopping only for lunch.

They could hear the bustle of Safreth before they entered the gates. Horses and carts on the cobblestone streets, children laughing, street vendors shouting deals. For Milo, this was home. Gwen had never been outside of Risor, the capital of Myrithia. It was both thrilling and terrifying. The two of them passed through the towering stone gates, and Milo grinned as Gwen gasped in wonder.

"Welcome to Safreth! This is the Market District, and up ahead, you will see the castle, home of the royal family, King Virgil, Queen Beatrix, and their three children, Prince Milo, Princess Lillian, and Prince Andrew. The people are good, the royalty even more so."

Gwen had to smile at the Prince's pride in his country. Milo led the horse to a gray house away from the busiest parts of the city. A sign out front painted in blue said, _Madam Woodward's House for Waifs and Wanderers_.

Milo helped Gwen down from his horse, and tied the horse to a post near the door. He led Gwen up to the door and rapped his knuckles on the smooth wood.

A strict-looking woman opened the door. Her hair was salted with gray, her mouth was thin and stern, and her green eyes had laugh lines around them.

"Oh! Your Highness, what a pleasant surprise!" she exclaimed, her expression softening.

"Madam Woodward, I'm afraid this is not a social call. I have a wanderer for you." With that, Milo presented Gwen to Madam Woodward, who peered at her. She tilted her spectacles down and looked the girl over.

"Well, I have a hunch she will fit right in with the rest. Come inside my dear. Welcome to my boarding house! You're just in time for supper, and you can meet the rest of the crew." Madam Woodward led the two of them into the boarding house. Gwen shut the door behind her.

The boarding house was cozy, with the common room, parlor, dining room, and kitchen on the first floor. The stairs went up three flights, and contained rooms for the boarders.

Madam Woodward went behind the front desk and pulled out a large book. She found a fresh page, and dipped her quill in the ink.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Gwen."

"Just Gwen?"

"Gwen Smithson."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

She's only a year younger than me, thought Milo.

Madam Woodward grinned up at her. "Welcome, Gwen. How long will you be staying with us?"

"As long as I need to, I suppose. I haven't thought about it much, really," she answered.

Madam Woodward continued to scribble in her book. She pursed her lips in concentration. When she finished writing, she looked back up at Gwen. "How will you be paying?"

Gwen opened her mouth to speak, but Milo cut her off. "I'm paying for her board, here, Madam."

Gwen stared at Milo, unable to comprehend what he had just said. He looked down at her and grinned victoriously. "Thank you," she mouthed to him. The Prince kept on smiling.

Madam Woodward slammed the red book shut, and placed it back in its spot in the drawer. She pulled out a key and gave it to Gwen. "Take good care of that key. Your room is on the second floor, on the left. Do you have any belongings I can help you with?"

"I'm bringing them to her later, Madam," answered Milo before Gwen could tell Madam that she didn't have any belongings.

"Very well, then. Supper is in a few minutes, and you can meet the rest of the regulars there. Prince Milo, when will I see you again?" asked Madam.

"Oh, I'll be around. I have to deliver Gwen her belongings, remember? I don't know if I can be around much, but I'm keeping an eye on this wayfarer," he replied. He turned to leave, but before he walked out the door, he turned back to face Gwen and Madam Woodward.

"Gwen, if anyone asks, you're an orphan with a rich benefactor. Most will assume that it's your uncle. Madam, I trust that you will tell no one who her real benefactor is?" Madam nodded. "Good. Goodbye, Gwen, Madam."

With that, Milo left Gwen in Madam Woodward's care.

* * *

><p><strong>Manamana. <strong>

**Miss Papillon: Hello! Yes, I'm very pleased with the outcome of the rewrite thus far. I do plan on going back and reviewing their relationship before the whole Roger incident, and details on how Gwen got there, as well. But one step at a time. :) Thanks for the review!**

**Mockingbyrd's Tune: BYRD! It's good to see you. Er, hear from you, I suppose. Thank you, my dear! I should be able to fix those little details. *blush* This is why I trusted you so much with STA. 3 **

**Little Blue Fairy: Yes, my next story! It should be my ficathon piece. But it's not. Oh well. Trust me, I plan on updating it when I can! I actually have a clear plot direction with this. Oh, it's going to be fantastic. I'm so excited for the direction I'm taking this. :D**

**Twigatha: Thanks for the review! I may not be the most consistent updater, but I plan on finishing this!**


	3. Fitting In

**A/N: I thought I would update before Dead Week. Depending on how all of my papers and finals go, I may or may not update again before Christmas Break. Oh, and Jorek=Yorek. **

* * *

><p>Madam Woodward led Gwen to the dining room, and gave her a place at the long, mahogany table.<p>

"Most of my boarders are free to come and go as they please, and do not have a set lunch hour. However, there are those who are consistent in their time here, and I enjoy providing supper for them," she explained, setting out six places at the table. Gwen felt slightly awkward as Madam rushed about, muttering to herself.

"Well, I don't know if Lily will be here or not, and I need to set out a place for you."

A little girl ran into the room and sat in one of the chairs. A woman in her mid-thirties followed shortly after, and sat down next to the girl, chiding her for running off.

"Who's the stranger here, Madam Woodward?" asked the little girl. Both Madam Woodward and the woman stared at the little girl in awe.

"Aisling, how did you know there was someone else in here?" asked the woman.

"I could sense that there was someone else in here. She smells like horses." Aisling turned to Gwen. "Did you just arrive?" Milky white eyes stared up at Gwen. Aisling was blind.

"Yes, I got here a few minutes ago. My name is Gwen."

Aisling grinned a gap-toothed smile. "I'm Aisling!"

"It's nice to meet you, Aisling," said Gwen. She looked at the woman, hoping for an introduction.

The mousy woman extended her hand, and Gwen shook it. "My name is Charis. I take care of Aisling." Noticing the confused look on Gwen's face, she continued, "Aisling arrived here shortly after I did. She sort of adopted me as her mother. As far as anyone is concerned, I am her mother."

Gwen smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

As the four prepared for the meal, a burly man with a beard burst through the doors. "Madam! Is so good to see you! Charis, Aisling, a pleasure as always. Ahh, a new little madam!" The man bowed dramatically and kissed Gwen's hand. "I am Jarek the Strong Man. But you may call me Jarek."

A skinny man dressed in vibrant clothes appeared from behind him, almost out of nowhere. He grinned and bowed. "I am Feste, the trickster of the circus." Feste winked at Gwen.

"Oh you two! Stop eyeing our guest and sit!" demanded Madam. Jarek hung his head, and he and Feste sat silently.

"Are we having gruel again, Madam Woodward?" asked Jarek with a sigh.

"It's easy to make, and you will eat it, Jarek. Stop complaining. Even Aisling doesn't complain as much as you," replied Madam.

Aisling turned to Jorek and stuck her tongue out.

"Aisling!" exclaimed Charis. Aisling bit her lip and focused on eating her gruel. "Madam, do you know where Gabriel is?"

Appearing rather frustrated, Madam Woodward stormed across the room, into the hall, and over by the stairs.

"Gabriel Williams, if you want to eat today, I suggest that you come down here right now and join the rest of us for our evening meal!" shouted Madam.

A thin, bookish man descended, a glazed look in his eyes. "I hadn't realized that I'd been reading that long. What's for lunch?" he asked.

"Gruel!" groaned Jorek from the dining room.

"Oh, lovely," said Gabriel, and he entered the dining room to take his seat. "Hello Charis."

Charis blushed. "Hello Gabriel."

Gabriel began to eat, and everyone just stared. He hadn't even noticed Gwen. He stopped when he realized how quiet it was. "Am I still in my dressing gown or something?" he asked.

Charis coughed, and everyone intentionally stared at Gwen, who felt very embarrassed. However, she was not nearly as embarrassed as Gabriel.

"Oh gracious, I do apologize, Miss. Welcome! I am Gabriel."

"My name is Gwen. I've only just arrived."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gwen."

The six of them ate in a comfortable silence. Aisling soon piped in with a question.

"Madam Woodward, do you know when Lily will visit us again? I like it when she comes."

Madam shook her head. "No, sweetie. Lily always surprises us, and it is always a very good surprise."

Aisling looked disappointed.

"Who's Lily?" asked Gwen.

"Lily is a girl from town who visits us every once in a while. She stays for hours on end, and on a very rare occasion, she stays the night. We've all taken a bit of a liking to her, even though her visits are never terribly consistent," explained Madam.

"I see," answered Gwen. She continued to eat her gruel.

"Gruel, gruel, gruel! Day in and out, is always gruel!" exclaimed Jorek, tossing his spoon aside.

"Hush, Jorek, you know how hard it's been for Madam to hire a cook!" said Charis, glaring at the strong man.

"Well, I can cook," said Gwen softly. Everyone turned to stare at her. "I used to work in...a kitchen. I at least know the basics. Perhaps I can earn my keep."

Everyone stared at Madam. It was her decision, after all. Jorek silently pleaded with her. He longed for something more than gruel. A strong man like him needed protein. Although if truth be told, he simply had an insufferable sweet tooth.

"Heaven help the child if she can cook. Jorek won't leave her alone if she does! Gwen, if you can cook, you won't have to rely on your benefactor for your stay here. I would pay you." Madam glanced knowingly at Gwen, who almost blushed. She felt uncomfortable having the Prince as her benefactor. She had a hunch that both she and Madam found it improper.

Gwen grinned in relief, a genuine smile finally crossing her face. Jorek cheered, as did several of the other men.

"May the Lord bless you, child!" exclaimed Gabriel.

"I knew I would like you!" shouted Jorek, clapping Gwen on the back.

"Can you make apple pie?" asked Aisling.

Gwen scooted back from everyone. "Thank you, everyone. And yes, Aisling, I can make apple pie. I'll make it for you soon enough. Thank you, Madam, for being willing to hire me."

"Dear, I'm a businesswoman. I don't cook well, as you can tell by the gruel," she replied. They all laughed, and Gwen got the feeling that she would be very much at home here.

* * *

><p><strong>Twigatha: Thank you! The fairy tales section is by far my favorite. There are a lot of really good stories around here, like Dragonfly Prince and oh, all I can think of is a list of authors. Delia Anole, Clar the Pirate, Captain Fantastic, The Norse Sisters, and Mockingbyrd's Tune are all wonderful. I know I'm forgetting some, but those are some that I really like. Shamelessly advertising my Fanfiction friends? Well...yes. Thanks again! The muses have been kind so far... *hopes to stay in their good graces*<strong>

**Mockingbyrd's Tune: :D That may or may not come into play. I don't know. It's late and I'm getting giddy, but that hint of scandal isn't going to go unnoticed. I actually did think of that, I just haven't addressed it. Yet. :) Madam Woodward is a bit more business-like than Allodia, but I can see why you make the connection between the two. All of the secret relationships will be revealed in due time, do not fear! I love making up names. Thank you, my dear! Medicine? Hmm, spoilers. *fist pumps at her growing writing skills* Ahh, thanks again, Byrd. I love your reviews. They're so honest, and that's totally invaluable. :)**

**Little Blue Fairy: I knew it was you, Bethy! I just forgot to say that I knew. Huh. You read the first version, so you already have an idea of some of the things going on! :) Oh that's right, well, Happy Early Christmas! :D Thanks for the review! **


	4. Matters of Business and of the Heart

**Meh. Not terribly satisfied with this chapter, but this needed to happen, and I owe you an update. Well...enjoy. I have several different writing projects I need to work on, and it's been very slow going. Maybe if I got more sleep...hmmm...**

* * *

><p>As Gwen had no other clothes, Charis offered her one of her nightgowns. Gwen reluctantly accepted. Her bed wrapped around her, and Gwen knew she would sleep comfortably. She'd never had such a nice bed before. She'd never had anything nice before, really. It was a small room, but homey. Gwen almost cried in joy. She crawled under the white sheets and sighed. Gwen would not spend another night cold or hungry, another factor in Gwen's happiness.<p>

She would have to wake up early tomorrow, though it was late compared to the palace standards. In the kitchen at seven, breakfast at eight.

And so Gwen slept, though not easily. Nightmares plagued her rest. In her dreams, Roger chased her again and again, though sometimes he morphed into King Rowan or Queen Tatiana. She often awoke with a scream caught in her throat and body drenched in a cold sweat.

Even though Gwen felt rather worn from her nightmares the next day, she relished the opportunity to cook for the others. She puttered around the kitchen, looking for the right ingredients.

"Madam, your pantry is poorly stocked. I shall need to re-stock it soon enough," said Gwen.

"I'll give you the money, and you may go to market," answered Madam Woodward.

Gwen cooked a delicious breakfast of eggs and rolls. Jorek was the first one who arrived at breakfast, naturally. Feste followed after, and Aisling and Charis shortly while later. Gabriel was, of course, the last one to arrive. He smiled at Charis and everyone devoured the meal Gwen had made. The scent of eggs hung in the air, and everybody's mouth watered. Usually Madam made oatmeal and toast for breakfast. Or, if she was running especially low on supplies, gruel. And as Jorek made perfectly clear, no one liked having gruel for breakfast.

"Delicious, Gwen!"

"Your cooking skills are excellent."

"I agree with Jorek and Gabriel," said Feste, his mouth full of egg.

"Will you make us something for this afternoon and tonight?" asked Aisling.

Gwen giggled. "Of course. There's enough flour here to make bread, so I might just serve you bread and meat. I mean, it's nothing fancy, but it'd be a solid meal."

"No objections!" exclaimed Jorek. "This is the best breakfast I've ever had!"

Gwen laughed, and sat down in her spot to eat her own meal. It did taste good.

"The castle ought to hire you to cook!" piped Aisling. Gwen frowned. Memories of her time at the castle came rushing back. She said nothing.

"Oh hush, all of you! You're going to give the poor girl a big head about her cooking skills!" chided Madam Woodward. Gwen was secretly thankful for Madam's interruption.

"It's fine, Madam. I won't get a big head about this. I'd rather be here than at the castle," replied Gwen.

"Good. We like having you here," stated Aisling, nodding her head.

Gwen smiled. She liked being here.

After breakfast, Madam approached Gwen.

"Gwen, I would like to sit down to arrange the matter of your pay with you," she said. "As well as the situation with your benefactor." Madam raised an eyebrow, and Gwen's cheeks flushed. She followed Madam into her office and sat down across from her.

"I can pay you three gold coins every other week. I know it's not much, but it's what I can afford," began Madam. She was very professional about the matter of payment. This was Madam as a businesswoman. It was much higher than Gwen's pay at the castle, anyway.

"Would you take one of my coins so that I may stay without relying on my benefactor?"

"Yes, the matter of your benefactor." Madam sighed, and took off her spectacles. Something changed in her expression, something that showed Gwen that Madam was not just a businesswoman, but also a wise woman. "I am willing to do so. My dear, you know it is downright scandalous for him to be doing this for you, right?"

Gwen sighed. "I am well aware of the scandal this would cause if people knew about it. To be honest, I'm surprised that Prince Milo trusted you with this information."

"The Prince and I know each other well, and he trusts me with his secrets. He's a good man, Gwen. But this could get him into serious trouble, and that is the last thing that I want for him."

"How do you know each other so well, if you don't mind me asking? And why do you keep his secrets?"

"He keeps my secrets. Not all of my boarders are exactly the best sorts of people. I could get in trouble for the people I house. I don't ask questions, I just shelter and feed people. He stops the soldiers from looking into my business, my customers, and I keep his secret ways, well, secret. Sometimes he keeps people here. That's how we know each other."

Gwen nodded. So was it possible that she wasn't the first girl he had brought here?

"Thank you, Madam. I'd really not like anyone to know about this, and quite frankly, I'd rather stay out of the Prince's way. I appreciate your kindness," said Gwen curtly.

"Gwen, I think you and I both know that there are plenty of rotten nobles in the world. Prince Milo isn't one of them." With that, Madam Woodward bade farewell to Gwen, who had to get back to the kitchen. Just like that, Madam Woodward was a businesswoman again.

Gwen shut Madam's office door behind her, and leaned against it, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I know he's not, Madam," she whispered to no one. "That's what frightens me."

* * *

><p><strong>Miss Papillon: Thank you! Jorek is pretty great. Heehee, I have a hunch that many of your questions have been answered in this chapter.<strong>

**Little Blue Fairy: Yes, I still am doing Snow White, but there are some pretty great twists to it. I have much more up my sleeve! Thank you Bethy! :D**


	5. Lily

**Gee, I wish Delia Anole would actually get on FFn and look at this story. This chapter is dedicated to her for many reasons. But of course, there's life to be lived, and she doesn't get on here. Punk. :) **

**Anyway, aside from picking on my friend, this chapter is also called, "Iliana Attempts a Go at Slapstick." I still don't have a beta, but that's fine because I do know some tips on self-editing. Plus, I only have a little written in the next chapter. Oh well! I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas, and have a happy new year!**

* * *

><p>Gwen worked hard all afternoon to work on making the bread. It just didn't look right to her. Then again, anything less than perfection frustrated her. She heard a knock on the front door.<p>

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Aisling. Gwen heard tiny footsteps racing toward the door.

"Aisling, remember what Madam said about answering the door?" asked Charis.

Aisling stopped suddenly and fell silent. "Madam! There's someone at the door!" called Aisling.

Gwen chuckled as she worked. Aisling was just too adorable. She could hear Madam open the door.

"Lily!" shouted Aisling. Gwen could imagine the little girl throwing her arms around the visitor. The conversation was audible from the kitchen.

"Welcome back, my dear," said Madam.

"Hello, Lily," said Charis.

Gwen tuned out of the conversation as the three began to chat. She heard footsteps clonking down the stairs and Jorek's booming voice.

"LILY!"

Everyone seems to love Lily, thought Gwen, tossing the ruined dough out. She decided to start over on the bread.

"Oh, Madam, I've hardly eaten all day, do you mind if I pop into the kitchen to find something?"

"Go ahead, dear. My new cook is in there, baking," replied Madam.

Gwen was so focused on her new dough that she didn't hear this part of the conversation. She needed two eggs and a bit more flour. Madam didn't have many eggs. Gwen couldn't mess this batch up.

The kitchen door opened, and a redheaded girl poked her head in.

"Oh, hello! You must be Madam's new cook," she said with a grin.

Gwen had been so focused on the dough that Lily's entrance came as a surprise. She turned around quickly, and in doing so, she slipped and fell.

SPLAT!

The egg that Gwen had been holding flew up into the air and landed on top of her head. Egg whites oozed down Gwen's hair and onto her cheeks. She brushed the yolk out of her eyes, grimacing at the mess. Gwen picked most of the shell out of her hair.

The girl, presumably Lily, covered her mouth with her hand. A small giggle escaped her lips. "Are you okay?" she asked, bending down to help Gwen up. She extended her hand, but as she tried to help Gwen, she fell down. The bag of flour tipped and a pile landed on Lily's head. Lily gasped and inhaled some of the flour. She started coughing, and tried to brush the flour off. The two girls stopped their attempts of regaining any dignity and stared at each other. Lily started laughing, and suddenly the two girls found themselves unable to stop guffawing.

Hearing the commotion, Madam Woodward stepped into the kitchen. "What in the world is going on?"

A new presence in the room did nothing to help Gwen and Lily. They began to laugh harder, and even Madam found herself chuckling.

"Gwen, I see you've met Lily. Lily, this is my new cook, Gwen," she said, stifling a laugh.

"Ha, it's a—a pleasure to meet you," said Lily in between bursts of laughter. She extended her hand to Gwen, who shook it.

"Likewise," replied Gwen, trying to calm herself down. Tears streamed from her eyes. Gwen's stomach hurt from all that laughter. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed that hard. It felt good.

Madam Woodward helped the two girls off the floor, which was now a mess of egg and flour.

"Lily, you have a ton of flour in your hair," said Gwen, brushing some of it off Lily's head. The two girls giggled. In the moment, it almost felt as if they'd known each other for years, and this was normal.

"I can brush the flour out. That egg, on the other hand, is a different matter. Here, I can help you wash your hair out," offered Lily. Gwen had already begun to wipe the egg off her face. The slime felt disgusting on Gwen's cheeks. She could only imagine the state of her hair.

"I'll draw some water for you two," said Madam, leaving the kitchen.

Lily turned to Gwen, now curious about this new cook. "What brings you here, Gwen?" asked Lily.

A knot grew inside of Gwen's stomach. What brought her here? That was the worst possible question to ask. She liked Lily well enough already, but she couldn't tell her the truth. She couldn't tell anyone the whole truth.

"I…I needed to get away, so I found myself here. I cook for Madam, so I earn my keep," she explained, not looking Lily in the eye. A thick silence fell upon the room.

Lily raised an eyebrow, but she decided not to push any further. Gwen coughed, and asked,

"What brought you here?"

Lily looked down. "I also wanted to get away for a little while. I can't stay away, but I can at least…be free, if only for a little while."

Gwen peered at Lily, her brown eyes meeting Lily's verdant ones. Gwen smiled. Both of them had secrets, and no desire to share them. Gwen and Lily shared a silent agreement not to ask for details; those could come later, if at all. That unspoken agreement came as a relief to both of them, and in that moment, Gwen and Lily knew they would be good friends.

Madam returned with the bucket of water. "It might be best if you two went out of the kitchen to clean Gwen's hair. We don't want hair in the dough, now, do we?"

Gwen nodded. "Lily, if you know anything about cooking, you'll know that Madam is right. We can go into the back room to clean up."

The two of them carried the bucket to the back, behind Madam's office. The area held mostly cleaning items, but it was useful for keeping out of the way. Madam brought the two a towel.

Finding no better way to clean her hair off, Gwen dunked her head into the cold water. A shiver ran down her back, but she could tolerate the cold to get her hair clean. If she didn't get it out, the egg would smell.

"Well, that works," commented Lily, brushing the flour off her hair and clothes. She felt useless, but she still enjoyed being there. She liked Gwen.

Gwen scrubbed her hair under the water, and once satisfied, lifted her hair out of the water and wrung it out. Lily handed her the towel, and Gwen started drying her hair.

"I suppose I could have done that all by myself, but it's more fun with someone else here," said Gwen. "Besides, you can now get all of that flour off of you."

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted to try and help. The flour isn't too bad; I think I got most of it off. I could always do your hair, you know. It's short, but I could do something with it. Do you have a comb?"

Gwen blushed and brushed her hair with her fingers. "I don't," she replied, embarrassed.

"I'll get a comb from Madam." Lily started to rush out of the room, but paused. "Wait, your dress is a mess, do you have another dress to change into?" Gwen looked down, and sure enough, some of the egg had found its way onto her dress.

"I'm certain I could find something else to wear."

Lily crossed her arms. "You didn't answer my question."

Gwen looked at the hardwood floor. "No." She couldn't escape poverty, no matter where she went, no matter how kind anyone was to her. For a moment, Gwen felt hopeless again.

Lily rushed out the door. "Madam!" she shouted. Gwen rushed after Lily before she did anything rash. What was she up to?

"What is it, Lily?" asked Madam Woodward, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm taking Gwen shopping!" she exclaimed. With that, Lily grabbed Gwen's hand and dragged her out into the foyer.

"Lily!" protested Gwen. "I need to finish lunch! The bread is hardly done and—Lily!"

Lily didn't stop. "Madam can manage. She's managed years without you, and Jorek can deal with it for a little while longer." Lily threw open the door and pulled Gwen along behind her.

Gwen glanced back at Madam Woodward, who stood in the doorway with a grin on her face. "No one argues with Lily," she said to herself. She watched as Lily took her young cook into town. "Those two will be good for each other. Hopefully they won't wreck the city before they have the chance to see it."

* * *

><p><strong>EVA: You are just too funny. Okay, I know I should be sitting here attempting to defend Milo, but I shan't. Because this is all a part of my evil plan. Everything that you've brought up is exactly right, and you have the right emotions I was hoping to evoke. Also, Heaven forbid I have a prince in my story that isn't perfect, that has maturing to do, and is attracted to physical beauty. (Sorry about the sarcasm. I really should sleep more.) Is it difficult to have? Yeah, for both you and me. But he's also like the majority of the boys I know. Though I must say, you may have to think of the two stories as different entities, now. The characters have had much more time to stew and sit in my head and develop. Don't worry about Milo. He'll have a character realization. :)<strong>

**Miss Papillon: You've got it! Oh, it just makes me happy when what I want to convey actually comes across. Thank you for your lovely review!**

**Little Blue Fairy: Madam also knows that Prince Milo is a boy, and is inclined to be attracted to a young lady such as Gwen. She's worried about both of them, but she cares for both of them equally. Haha, I will have more chapters up soon! I also need to work on my project for my friend, but these two are my priority right now. I'm afraid that once school starts up again, I won't have as much time to update, but I'll try! Thanks Bethy!**


End file.
